Crystal Dreams
by LadyAiobhinn
Summary: Sarah begins to tell Toby stories of the Labyrinth and it's king that she should not know. Could this be the prophecy being fulfilled? If so then Jareth was right about Sarah all along. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for future plans! :P
1. Dream Weaver

Lady Aiobhinn: This is my first Labyrinth fanfic, so all comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth nor do I own Jareth L, Sarah, and Toby.

Tell Me a Story

"What story do you want me to tell tonight?" Sarah asked as she tucked Toby in his racecar bed.

"A new one… about goblins." He cried enthusiastically, beaming up at Sarah with a wide smile.

Sarah's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she heard his request. "G-Goblins? Why do you want to hear a story about them?"

"I just do, is that ok?" he asked innocently. Toby wasn't used to Sarah questioning his choice of topic for his bedtime story. Usually after he told her what he wanted, she would dive right in, using her wonderful gift of imagination to tell the story. "Puh-lease, Sawah. I really want to her a goblin story."

"Ok, well, let's see." Sarah closed her eyes for a moment waiting for a good story to come to mind. "Once upon a time there was a prince who lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City. He loved to play with the goblins in the castle and in the Goblin City itself. One day he was playing in the garden maze with his friends Nok, Caoron, and Fig, when he fell into a deep, dark hole called an oubliette."

Jareth's eyes shot open at the sound of Sarah's voice floating softly to him. He only usually ever heard her actual voice when she called him or even thought his name. But, it had been four years since she had done either.

Curious, he sat up in his bed and conjured a crystal. "Show me the girl," he all but whispered, afraid one of the nosy goblins would hear. He watched as the image of a brunette girl, _No, woman_ he thought, slowly appeared in the crystal. She was sitting on the end of a little racecar bed, talking to the little boy that was tucked beneath the checkered flag covers. Jareth listened closely as the woman talked to the boy.

"The prince was very scared and began to call for help, but the only reply he could hear was his own voice echoing against the walls of the oubliette."

"Realizing that no one would be able to hear him, he decided to look around the room for a way out. He conjured up a crystal, a new trick his father had taught him, and used it as a source of light. The prince began to walk around the little room, touching the walls searching for anything, a handle, a level, even just a crack in the surface of the wall. After a while he came upon a small cot it the far corner of the room. He sat on the cot with his legs swinging back and forth, (a lot like what you do when you're waiting on dinner.)

Toby smiled at his sister's remark. He loved it when she made connections between the characters and him.

"Suddenly, his foot hit something underneath the cot. The prince quickly jumped off the bed and sat on the floor, looking underneath the cot. As he lifted the blanket, he could see a long wooden board lying there. Disappointed he began to stand up, when he suddenly got an idea. Knowing that everything is not as it seems, he reached under the bed for the board and began to pull it from its hiding place. He tugged and tugged until finally the board came free. It was a small door, plain with a handle on both sides. Now, why do you think there was a door underneath the cot?" Sarah smiled at Toby.

Toby's face lit up as he said, "It's like Gopher's hole in Winnie the Pooh, if you put it against something, it makes a way out!"

Jareth's eyes opened wide with surprise when he heard Sarah's story. How did she know his story? No one could possibly have told her. He hadn't even told his parents after he finally escaped the oubliette.

Jareth continued to watch as Sarah told the story. When she got to the part about the door, he laughed when Toby told her what the door was for.

"Smart boy," he said musingly, "Just like his sister."

"The prince lifted the door carefully and placed against the wall. He stared at it for a minute wondering if it was really going to work. "Nothing is what it seems," he said, reaching for the handle. Do you know what happened then?"

"He opened the door and finally got out!" Toby said grinning.

"Good guess, Tobe. Actually when the prince pulled the handle, the door opened and piles and piles of brooms and mops fell out on him."

Toby started laughing at this.

"Well the prince started thinking that he would never get out of the dark oubliette when he looked at the door again. The door was now facing the opposite direction from where he had first placed. "Maybe," he thought to himself, "This is the way out now." The prince reached for the handle and pulled, this time very carefully. When the door opened he very slowly peered in. And guess what!"

Toby clapped his hands together, "He found the way out!"

Sarah smiled at her younger brother. "Not only did he find the way out, but when he opened the door there on the other side was his father's throne room. The prince climbed through the door and ran straight to his father and climbed into his arms! The end!"

"Sarah, that can't be the end!" Toby whined.

"Shhh, Tobe, I her your mom coming and it's way past your bedtime."

Toby gave her a little pout.

"Come on Tobe, give me a goodnight kiss."

Toby smiled and held out his arms. Sarah leaned down and pecked her little brother on the cheek. She stood up and started heading for the door. "Night Tobe."

"Night," he replied with a yawn.

Sarah opened the door and flipped the light switch.

"Sarah?" she heard behind her.

"Yea, Tobe." She turned back toward Toby.

"Did that prince in the story become a king?"

"Yes, he did."

"Is he the king from my dreams?"

"What dream?"

"The one with the big maze and the blonde man… King…Jareth. Yea that's his name!"

Sarah froze her eyes on her brother. "I don't know," she replied quickly, "Night Tobe. Get some sleep, okay." She turned and quickly left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly to let in light from the hallway. She went back to her room and fell on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Her thoughts couldn't escape the memories that Toby's words had brought on. _How did he remember the King? He was just a baby when he was in the Labyrinth. Then how did he remember? _She wrestled with her thought for a while before falling into a deep but restless sleep, dreaming of peaches and and crystals.

Jareth watched Sarah finished the story, smiling as Toby asked her if the prince was the King from his dream. He watched as Sarah went to her room. Battling with her thoughts as she lay on the bed. Even when she fell asleep, he kept watch over her as she tossed and turned. He touched the crystal tenderly trying to comfort her as she dreamed. _Sweet dreams, my Sarah. I shall see you soon._


	2. Whispering Wind

**Lady A: I don't own any part of the Labyrinth or it's characters (unless I have made them up and so far I haven't ;))**

Sarah stood in the middle of the old stone bridge looking over the edge at the frozen stream. The park was almost empty today; everyone was at home getting ready for Santa to come. The sun was beginning to set and small rays of orange sunlight lit up the snow as it blew across the frozen water.

Sarah placed her elbows on the cold stone railing, placing her head on her hands. Her thoughts began to wonder to the night before. She just couldn't understand how Toby could remember the Goblin King. That is if he really did remember. Had it really been five years since she had seen her friends… Five years since she had seen... _No, I'm not going to think about that right now! _She thought. No matter how hard she tried, though, her thoughts kept returning to her adventure in the Labyrinth.

The wind began to blow harder and Sarah stood up straight. _Well I guess it's about time to head home. I don't want to walk in the dark._ She thought and began to walk across the bridge.

_Sarah…_

Sarah turned around quickly at the sound of her name her eyes searching her surroundings. No one was there. "Well that's strange," she thought out loud as she turned back in the direction of home. She began to walk again, a little bit faster than before. She was almost out of the park when she heard her name once more. This time the voice sounded familiar and she turned her head a little to look over her shoulder. Still, there was no one there. Frightened, Sarah began to almost run out of the park, when she stopped mid jog, her eyes resting on the post diagonally in front of her. There on the post with his eyes focused intently on her, sat a snow white barn owl.

Sarah couldn't move her eyes away from the beautiful bird. She began to walk toward it slowly as if every step she took might frighten him away. She was only a foot away from it and began to reach out her hand, her eyes never moving from his unblinking ones.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong _The bell in the town square clock tower began to chime, snapping Sarah back to reality. She blinked slowly, trying to clear her mind. She glanced once more at the beautiful owl, but he was gone.

_Was he really there in the first place, _Sarah thought to herself and began to run home.

Behind the giant oak tree next to the post, his heart beating rapidly, was Jareth. He leaned agaist the tree, one hand covering his heart as if to silence it. His mismatched eyes gazed in the direction Sarah had went and he smiled.

"Sarah," he whispered gently into the wind, and with a small chuckle, he disappeared.

**Lady A: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Finals time here at college. (Boo…Hiss) Comments are always welcome. Big thanks and air hugs to all of you who reviewed. It might have taken me longer to update if I didn't see such great encouragement from you guys!!!!**


	3. Crystal Heart

**Lady Aiodhinn: Hey, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. A lot of things have been going on, from writer's block to lack of internet. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I (sadly) do not own any of the characters from the movie Labyrinth. **

"Sarah, wake up! It's Christmas!" Toby yelled as he ran into his sister's room. When he saw that his sister was still in bed, her covers pulled over her head, he jumped up on her bed and began hopping up and down. "Wake up, Sarah! Santa came!"

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled up at her red-faced little brother. With each jump, his blond curls bounced and glistened in the early morning sunlight. _He looks a lot like... NO! He doesn't, it's just my imagination._ Visions of blond hair and mismatched eyes began form in Sarah's mind and it took all of her willpower to force them out. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hand on either side of her body pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Santa came?" she asked her bouncing brother. "Oh boy, I bet he brought a lot of presents!

Toby smiled at her and jumped down so he could sit on her bed. "Yep!" he squealed in delight. "Now, come on! Let's go before Mom and Dad open theirs without us!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his sister's hand, trying to pull her off of the bed and out the door. Sarah came with him laughing at how determined the little boy was to open his presents.

Holding hands, the two of them raced down the stairs and in to the living room, where a tall Christmas tree covered with ornaments and surrounded by presents awaited them. Sarah sat on the floor next to the fireplace as Toby rushed to the tree and sat down next to a large brightly wrapped package. He kept looking back and forth between the package and the living room door, trying to fight the urge to tear open his presents before his parents came.

Robert and Irene Williams walked through the door of the living room dressed in their robes and ginning ear to ear. "Good morning," Robert said as he bowed down to kiss his daughter on the head, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

Toby ran to his mom and gave her a hug. "Mama, can we open presents now?" he asked with his lip stuck out in a pout.

"Of course, honey," she replied ruffling his hair. Toby didn't have to be told twice; he immediately ran back to the large present and began to rip the paper off.

"You guys sure went all out this year," Sarah said as her step-mother handed her a small brightly wrapped package. She carefully tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with a small book charm attached. "Oh, this is beautiful!"

"Irene picked it out for you," her father told her as he opened his gift. "Yea, I suppose we did go over the top, but with Toby starting school next year and you away at college, we decided we should have a big Christmas this year."

As Sarah reached for her next gift, she glanced over at Toby. The little boy was on his fifth or sixth present and still had a huge pile in front of him. _Well, Dad was right, _she thought to herself with a smile, _this is going to be a very big Christmas._

Later that evening, as the family was getting ready for Christmas dinner, Sarah heard a knock at her bedroom door. She crossed the room and opened the door. Irene was standing in the hallway with two small boxes in her hands.

"Hi, Sarah, I…um…I have a present for you. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sarah said as she opened the door wide to let her step-mother in.

Irene walked past Sarah and went toward the bed and sat down. Sarah sat down beside her and waited, allowing the older woman a chance to speak.

"I know you're wondering why I didn't give this to you earlier, but I… I wasn't sure if you wanted a present from your evil step-mother," Irene gave a weak smile.

"You know I don't think of you like that anymore," Sarah said with a little smile. Sarah had stopped hating Irene a long time ago and actually had come to think of her as a mother, since she was around more than Linda, Sarah's real mother, had ever been.

Irene smiled at her step daughter, "Well, actually, this present is from when you did think of me as your evil step-mother. I just didn't think you really wanted anything from me then." She handed Sarah a box wrapped in silver paper. "Now, I think that you really need this…I just have a feeling that this is the perfect time for you to have this gift. Never forget who you are Sarah. You have a wonderful imagination, never let that got."

Sarah looked questioningly at Irene, and then down to the box in her hands. She slowly began unwrapping the paper, wondering why Irene had waited so long to give this to her. She opened the box and gasped. There inside the white tissue paper, was a familiar red book. Something was different about this book though. On its cover were gold decorations, pictures of little distorted faces inside a maze framed the book. Its title, _Labyrinth_, glared up at her, the gold glimmering in the light. Sarah opened the cover of the book and let out another gasp as she glanced upon the beautifully sketch picture of a castle in the distance surrounded by an enormous labyrinth.

Irene beamed at the look on Sarah's face, "I knew that you would like it. After that night of our last big fight, I took your book to one of my friends that restores and decorates books. He told me that this was a fascinating book and that he was going to sketch some pictures of 'the world inside.'"

Sarah gave Irene a hug, "Thank you so much, it's an absolutely wonderful gift!" She was touched that the woman she had once thought was evil would give her such an amazing present.

As Sarah pulled away, Irene handed her the other box. "I found this underneath the tree, Santa must have brought it for you," she said smiling. "Well, I let you be. I need to finish dinner." She patted Sarah's hand and then got up and headed for the door. "Merry Christmas, Sarah," She said as she shut the door.

Sarah looked down at the box in her hands. It wasn't wrapped in paper, but had a gold bow on top. The box was ornately carved with woodland scenes on each side. Sarah untied the bow and opened the lid. Sitting on top of a blue velvet cloth was a silver necklace with a small charm on it. Sarah lifted the necklace out of the box and studied the charm. It was a small crystal ball held in place by small silver claws. She held it up to the light and saw a small red heart in the middle of the crystal.

Confused, Sarah went to put the necklace back into the box when she noticed something sparkling underneath the velvet cloth. She moved the cloth and lifted a large crystal ball out of the box. She felt her hands begin to shake as she stared at the crystal. Panicking, she began to search through the box trying to find a tag, anything to tell her who this was from. Removing the velvet cloth, she found a small piece of paper on the bottom. She slowly unfolded the paper and read the message:

_Merry Christmas, Love._

_We need to talk._

_J._


	4. Wishes Fulfilled

**Lady Aiobhinn: O.K. so, I know, that was a fast update! Yay, writer's block finally over!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own anyone, except for Alex!  
**

"And then I got this package from him. Oh, here's the note that came with it," Sarah handed the note to her best friend, Alex. Sarah had called her that morning, begging her, through sobs, to come over. She needed someone to talk to, and though she had spent half the night trying to call her friends from the Labyrinth, no matter how much she begged and pleaded, no one answered.

"'We need to talk'... About what! I mean if what you're saying is true..."

"It is true Alex!" Sarah interrupted, Alex was the first person she had ever told about the Underground and she really didn't need to be made to feel like a fool right now. She began to play with the small crystal pendant that lay on her chest.

"I'm not saying that it's not. But, hon, it's been five years, why send this to you now?"

"I've been asking that myself all night..."

"What about these friends of yours? The ones that helped you through the Labyrinth? Haven't they told you anything?"

"That's just it! I've tried all night to call them and... nothing. I bet he did something to them!"

A smile began to spread over the blond girl's face, "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there."

Sarah jaw dropped, "You can't mean... no, I won't do it! I'm not going to call him here!"

"Sarah, there has to be a reason for him to want to talk to you! I mean, aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"No," Sarah crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. "I can't believe that you'd ever suggest that I talk to that... that man after all he put me through!"

Alex looked at her friend, she hadn't meant to make Sarah angry, "Look, Sar-Bear," she said as she placed her arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry. But, don't you wonder, even just a little bit, about what he has to say?"

As much as Sarah wanted to say no, she knew she couldn't. Her curiosity was almost too much to bear. She looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"I knew it!" Alex squealed, "O.K. so how do we get him here?"

"What! You mean now!" Sarah felt her stomach begin to tighten.

"Yea! Come on! How do we do it?"

Sarah gulped as she walked over to the wooden box that sat on her night stand. She lifted the large crystal out of the box, surprised at how light it was. She walked back toward Alex. The words that she knew she must say were stuck in her throat. Alex wrapped her arm around her.

"Come on, Sar-bear, I'm right beside you.'

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do it. Alex is right beside you._

_ "_I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away... right now."

Alex's gripped tightened on her as both girls closed their eyes and held their breaths. After a few moments they opened their eyes.

"Nothing happen," Sarah said as she slowly breathed sigh of relief.

"Well, Sar-bear, maybe he meant that he'll come on his own," she said patting Sarah's shoulder.

Irene's voice broke through the silence, "Alex, your mom just called! She wants you to pick up Justin from his friend's house!"

Alex gave Sarah a hug, "Well, hon, duty calls! Call me later, o.k.?"

Sarah stood in the middle of the room playing with the pendent as she watch her friend leave. When she was alone, she sat down on her bed, letting her feelings of relief and disappointment take over. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, not knowing whether they were from feeling like a fool when he didn't come, or the strange sense of anger because he didn't come.

As she put her hands eyes to force away the tears, she didn't notice the sound of the door slowly shutting.

"Not sad are we, love?"

Sarah jumped at the sound of the frighteningly familiar voice. She slowly moved her hands away from her face, not knowing if she should trust her ears. Disappointment flooded her when she saw that there was no one there. She stood up and walked toward her vanity table. As she looked in the mirror she gasped when she saw the tall menacing figure behind her. She turned around quickly.

There was no one there.

The smooth voice filled her ears once again, "Now, now, love. If you want to see me... say my name."

"What if I don't want to see you? What if I wish that you would stay out of my life forever?!?"

Sarah trembled as she felt a warm hand gently touch her shoulder, "If you really wanted that, then why did you call me? Say my name, Sarah, and then all you questions will be answered."

Sarah stood calmly in the middle of the room. This was the moment that she had been waiting (and dreading) for five years. For a moment she didn't know what she wanted. Then the choice came to her, strongly calling out, screaming out at her.

"Jareth."

**Lady Aiobhinn: Sorry, but I love cliffhangers! mwa ha ha! Hope you like this chapter! Comments always welcome!!!**


End file.
